


Vacuous

by Hak_Yeah



Series: I'm too old for this (But then again I'm 200) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 69, Barebacking, Bottom! Yuta, Chaptered, College, Im trash for this ship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rutting, Top! Ten, and i will go down with it, cause im a hoe, editing is a great thing, he appears for a bit, hoe game too strong, taeyong - Freeform, ten - Freeform, they are both sluts for each other really, vampire, yes they use lube now, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hak_Yeah/pseuds/Hak_Yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the donors in Seoul have been disappearing, including Ten's. Yuta doesn't know what happened to them, and he couldn't care less, but when it concerns the health of his best friend, how could he not be concerned? It was only a matter of time before he took matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Red

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yuta allows his vampire friend to feed on him whenever he needs it. The process feels very intimate though; Yuta starts wondering if their relationship is really only friendly, especially when he notices Ten acting protective, not letting other vampires get too close to him.

He had met him in his freshman year of college, and they immediately hit it off. They had shared a good bit of common interests like language, but were different enough to enjoy learning about the other. If Yuta was honest, he may have been a bit in love with his friend then, but that was a stretch. It quickly passed by once he began to ignore his whispering heart, dismissing it as confusion. They became inseparable by sophomore year, and now it was junior year. Sometimes Yuta wondered how many times the elder (at approximately 243 years) had been through school. 

Ten was as normal to him as any other, just with the exception of fangs and bloodthirst, of course. Ten may not age, but his soul never seemed to either despite seeing some shit in the 200 years he’s been alive. Yuta supposes that's the beauty of vampirism, although he had to admit the thought of losing his best friend as he himself aged was a horrifying thought. He tried not to acknowledge it often. Yuta had other things to worry about. 

Ten had a benefactor, someone who gave him blood. He had many throughout the years, often people who lived on the streets who would do anything to get a bit of cash in the pocket. Ten hadn’t really hunted in years. A decade, maybe.

Recently, though, Ten’s benefactor had disappeared. His contacts with others had withered over the years, and the only one left lived back in his home country of Thailand. He no longer had a supply of blood that was steady, because, well…You can't exactly _ship_ blood bags. They had to find another way and well... Yuta had an idea.

"I think you should feed from me," He admitted after much consideration.

Ten continued flicking through the television channels, ignoring his friend’s statement. Yuta knew the other had heard him. The brunette scoffed and poked the elder.

"You haven't drunk since your “little helper” disappeared off the fucking earth. It’s been three weeks," Yuta asserted calmly despite his word choice, "It's unhealthy. You need to drink."

"I'm fine," Ten responded, but his eyes not leaving the screen. He never looked at Yuta whenever they argued.

The brunette took a breath. Ten was known for being stubborn, "I think we both know that's not true."

"I'm not going to drink your blood, Yuta." Ten sang, a small smile creeping onto his face. Yuta frowned, he wasn't joking when he said he needed to drink.

"Stop smiling, I'm serious. And turn off the damn TV."

Ten sighed as he slowly moved to turn off the electronic, stretching as he sat the remote down on the coffee table, "I can find another way to get blood bags. It's not a problem."

"And yet you haven't done so yet. Tell me, Ten, how are you going to get blood without sucking it from someone? There aren’t any donors left around here," the younger hissed, “They’re probably dead. You should stop getting it from outside sources. What if someone found you out?”

Ten frowned and took a sip from his glass of water, "Wouldn’t I have been found out by now, then? I’ll find a benefactor, calm your tits."

"Two centuries and you’re still as intelligent as a rock," Yuta stuck out his tongue, “And I don’t have tits to calm, thank you.”

"The male chest looks like boobs that were hit with a frying pan, its close enough," Ten shot back, throwing a pretzel. Yuta caught it in his mouth, albeit with a scowl. At least the attitude of the conversation was more banter than anger now. 

"I take it back. You’re less intelligent than a rock," Yuta jibed, "You look like you have the IQ of a potato, which brings me back to my point,” the brunette gestured to himself, “Yuta _smart_ ,” He mocked as he pointed to Ten, “Bestfriend _dumb_.”  


“You’re a child.”

“Compared to you anyone is a child,” Yuta retaliated.

Ten got up and flicked a piece of popcorn at the other, "I’m done here. Go pester Johnny or something.”

Yuta smiled, “Or something? Good idea!”

Ten paused in the doorway and turned, raising a brow as the younger approached him with a smug expression.

“Hmmmmmm,” the younger pretended to muse, “I think I’ll take you up on that. Other vampires in the area must be thirsty with all the missing benefactors. I could earn some more pocket cash, head to a bar or two, and hang around a bunch of thirsty, aching, hungry creatures just waiting to _sink_ their teeth into a helpless and naïve college kid.”

“Are you threatening me?” Ten interjected in a near histrionic style.

Yuta sighed and stretched his arms over his head exaggeratedly. One eventually settled by his side while the other creeped up all the way under the vampires chin. He nudged him with his exposed wrist, letting it slowly rise to his lips, just under his nose, “I’m threatening myself if you don’t drink from me.”

Ten shuddered and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were more dilated than Yuta had ever seen. 

“You won’t hurt me,” He whispered, “But I can’t say the same for someone out on the streets while you’re starving. This is safe,” Yuta promised, “I _know_ you won’t hurt me.”

“You don’t know anything, Yuta,” Ten frowned. He was fighting and internal battle.

“I know enough,” the human said with unwavering eyes. Ten cursed the Japanese boy. He always knew how to convince him.

“Get on the couch,” Ten sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m not going to- What?” Yuta stuttered; He hadn’t been expecting that. _Ten never caved that fast_ , he thought, _maybe his thirst is worse than I thought._  
“Get on the couch before I change my mind,” the vampire huffed, “Stop looking at me like that.”

The younger raised his hands in defense, making his way over to the couch with a hesitant step. He couldn’t back out now, Yuta thought. He bit his lip and nodded to himself, taking a breath. He might as well get it over with. If people volunteered to do this kind of shit, it couldn’t be too bad, right? Ten was already by the couch, propping himself up against the arm rest. It felt weird to see the older without his usual bright and playful smile. 

“I want this over fast,” He said, “Hit me if I take too much blood.”

“Gladly.”

Ten smacked him under the chin, but normally good attitude seemed to be back, at least for a moment. His face quickly darkened from what Yuta presumed to be dread. 

He sat down on the couch, unsure of how to situate himself. Ten made that decision for him, though, pushing the younger flat on his back and standing off to the side next to the sofa. He crouched down, kneeling, and brushed his jet black hair away from his face. 

_“Please don’t let me regret this…”_ He whispered, bringing the younger’s arm to his face. Yuta breathed sharply as he felt the elders warm breath ghost over his arm, calling all his nerves to go haywire beneath his skin. He wondered if Ten could feel him tense up. If he did, he must have ignored it because with every inch his lips got closer to making a seal on Yuta’s waiting arm, he felt his heart race faster than it ever has. It felt like his stomach was in his throat. 

“It’ll only hurt for a bit,” He reassured, or tried. To Ten, a year could only _‘be for a bit.’_ Contrary to his thoughts, though, he nodded. He wanted Ten to be healthy again instead of escaping his problems. 

The skim of Ten’s fangs along his wrist was torture, numbing Yuta’s mind and isolating all his senses into the cold trail the twin daggers left behind on his skin. They settled over a vein, slowly sinking into the beat of his heart, to the tempo of the blood rush. It raised every hair, alerted every instinct, every inch of his being to run and never turn back because he was being eaten _alive._ Yet he willed himself still, tucking his legs in and back out as he tried to focus on any other sensation than the feeling of the life leaving his body in the form of succulent crimson drops. 

He could feel the elder start to relax, his grip on his arm growing softer as he rubbed his skin and gripped his hand in a comforting embrace. Slowly the fear and panic ebbed away, eroding as Yuta let the water of Ten’s tender encouragement smooth the rough edges. It slipped out of him just like his blood slipped out of him, leaving him feeling literally drained and… dizzy. The painting on the wall suddenly looked like a splatter of paint that had been smeared into oblivion. His feet felt numb, and his right arm began to sting. Ten was taking too much blood.  


“Ten,” He rasped out, “Stop, I feel sick.”  


The intense siphoning ceased yet the vampire’s mouth still laid atop his wrist, lips creating a full seal. Slowly, they pulled off, leaving a patchy pink, red, and purple mess. Yuta was going to have a hard time explaining that to his other friends. It looks like someone hit his wrist with a hammer.  


Ten shuddered and pushed away, steadying himself with a hand on the coffee table. He made no move to wipe the blood off his mouth, opting instead to turn towards the younger and lick his lips in a slow matter as if savoring the last traces of the metallic fluid. His eyes were still dilated, and the feeling of fear returned to Yuta’s gut. Ten really had gone too long unfed. 

To the younger’s relief, the shoulders of his best friend slumped as soon as he realized what had just went down and that he was indeed looking at his friend like a stuffed pig. His eyebrows furrowed and his pupils returned to normal, although his expression was anything but.

“You okay there?” Yuta asked as he sat up on the couch a little bit, propping his head up back against the arm rest.

Ten tilted his head, eyes analytical but far more confused than Yuta had ever seen, “Yeah… I’m fine. Um… What did you…” he paused and seemed to observe Yuta further, “Are you okay?”

_‘Does he not remember how I stopped him?’_ Yuta thought, “Yeah, I’m okay.” He was worried about his friend’s strange behavior. 

Ten nodded and dismissed him with a flick of his hand, muttering for him to clean himself up and get ready for bed. He said he was going to need it, along with something he couldn’t quite make out in the end.

“Ten?” His friend stopped in the doorway for the second time that evening.

“Yeah?” Ten rasped.

Yuta smiled internally, “Thanks for listening to me.”

His friend’s normally goofy smile returned to his face, making Yuta’s heart beat calm down. Looks like a potential fight or at least friendship angst had been avoided. They were back to normal, kind of.

“Thanks for saving my sorry ass,” Ten acknowledged, “But I don’t think we can do this again.”

“Chittaphon!” The brunette cursed, “ I did not just have my blood sucked by my best friend for _fun._ We’re doing this until you find a new donor whether you like it or not. Suck it up, bastard.” 

It got really quiet for a moment as Ten bit his lip. His body shuddered as he put a hand to his face, a smirk on his lips. It took a bit for Yuta to realize he was laughing, “Was that an unintentional pun?”

Yuta threw a pillow at him.

“Fine, fine, I give up,” He caved, “But as soon as I find a new donor, this _ends_.”

Yuta smiled, _“Deal.”_

\---------------------------------

You can reach my tumblr @ http://markleesa.tumblr.com/ 


	2. Juxtaposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their past is covered and Yuta begins to notice a change.

Yuta laid his satchel on the kitchen counter, wrapping around the granite and making his way to the fridge. He pulled out a container of watermelon, already sliced and separated from the rind. Placing the sweet fruit in his mouth, he began to think. He had a bit of Economic and Calculus to review, and he needed to go over his essay for Psychology one more time before he turned it in online. Luckily, he was home earlier than usual, his boss having let him and a majority of the other interns off early due to a technical issue with the facility’s electricity supply. 

The fruit began to feel heavy in his mouth, like it was reminding him of something. Surely he hadn’t forgotten a class, right? He had written everything down, after all…

Looking into the plastic container settled in his hand, he tried to brainstorm what it could possibly be reminding him of. Well, watermelon is, well, watery. It has seeds, it’s obviously a fruit, and it’s… red.

Red. 

Last Friday, he had fed his best friend his blood on the couch just meters away in the living room. It’s been a week since then. Aka, it was time for the vampire’s next meal.

Yuta put the rest of the watermelon back in the fridge, losing his appetite as he entertained the thought of Ten feeding from him again. It didn’t hurt too badly last time, it was just… weird. Not like a bad weird, but like the weird where you can’t decide if you want to do it again because you have to or to do it again because you _want_ to. His mind played ping pong between the two concepts as he pulled his laptop out of his bag, plugging the charger into a nearby socket so the 3 year old hunk of metal didn’t die on him.

Settling down at the table and opening the computer, he pondered. Would he have to coax the elder to drink, or would he give in easily without a fight? Either was very possible, really, but the former was more likely. He was, despite his cutesy façade, quite the manipulator when it came to getting what he wanted or _didn’t_ want. He was a compulsive liar, too, if you took his friend Jaehyun’s opinion.

Yuta trusted Ten. He trusted him not to lie to him about anything important, and to have everything in the open for the other to see. They know _everything_ about each other, or at least he thinks so. Yuta was good at keeping secrets; after all, he has more than a few. It all boiled down to trust.

When he found out that Ten was a vampire, it had been accidental. He had been dropping off notes the other had left on his desk in class, knocking on the door of the other’s apartment and waiting as he heard the shuffling of feet and the twisting of a lock. The door opened, revealing the confused Thai man. The raven’s expression soon cleared of its clouds, though. It was covered by a thick smile and forced laugh. Yuta gave a quick smile in response before it was quickly displaced by the visual before him.

Blood was on Ten’s lips and teeth. Fangs, more like.

Quickly, the vampire had realized he had made a fatal mistake and covered his mouth, smile quickly disappearing at the shocked look on the Japanese’s face. He attempted to slam the door.

“Wait!” Yuta yelled, sticking a hand between the impossibly fast moving door and its frame. He prepared for the pain of the crunch of his limb, yet it never came. Ten had stopped just a second before it touched his hand. Yuta’s voice remained, astonishingly, level as he spoke, “You left your notes in Musical Theory. I… I wanted to make sure you got them.”

Slowly, the hinges creaked as the door was cracked open, the elder peeking through with a surprised expression. A warm ivory hand reached out and griped the papers, giving the younger a questioning glance, “Thanks…”

“N-No problem, really,” He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that had given him the notes, “So, um… What’s, uh, the whole…” he gestured to his face, circling his hand around the mouth area in particular.

“Blood bags,” Ten sighed, smacking his lips with a slow intake of breath. He opened his mouth to say something, but ended up flat lining instead. His eyes met Yuta’s own with a knit brow, “So, are you gonna go or…?”

Yuta stared blankly at the man (If he could call him that) in front of him, his mouth dumbly flapping as he prodded his mind for a possible response. He settled with a simple nod and polite smile, giving a small wave of his hand. He took a step back and was prepared to leave, but the other spoke up and opened the door further, “W-wait!” He called, taking a contemplating breath that hissed as it passed between his teeth. He turned to the side and reached over for something. The brunette soon discovered it was a towel, the soft white threads becoming soiled as the vampire wiped his mouth with it. The color was a striking pink, diluted by its soft canvas and the saliva of the creature in front of him. Ten looked at the rag, throwing it back into the room behind him with a huff.

“You’re not gonna tell anyone about this, right?” The vampire asked, gesturing with his hands as if trying to figure out what to do with them. Yuta felt his ears redden and felt as if his throat was closing when the other made a particular…movement on his neck, drawing a line across it. Yuta got the point. He nodded hastily, pushing back his bangs as his nerves flared up. 

Ten sighed in relief, “Thank God,” He made a relived expression and chuckled, “Well since you now know about, well… Me, I’m guessing you want some clarification.”

Yuta blinked with wide eyes and bit his lips, “You know what, fuck it. Why the fuck not? Sure, let’s go.”

The creaking of his apartment door snapped himself out of his flashback. He glanced to his right, seeing the shape of Ten through the glass divider that separated their living room from the kitchen. The elder threw his coat onto the couch and proceeded to drag his bag to the kitchen, seeking out a snack just like Yuta had done when he arrived home. 

He pushed the door open and blinked when he saw Yuta siting on one the stools at the island table, “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” 

Yuta scoffed, “Why, are you unhappy to see me?”

“Very,” Ten deadpanned before a smile broke out on his face, “I’m kidding. You work too much, I never see you.”

“Bullshit,” Yuta snorted, but his eyes conveyed the opposite. He closed his laptop and leaned on the countertop with his elbows, his chin resting atop his knit hands, “Some issues with the electricity, or something. Boss let me and a few others off early because our sections were in the problem area. It should be up by Monday, though, sadly.”

“Not excited to be stuck with Doyoung?”

“Don’t remind me,” Yuta moaned, “He’s so stubborn and whenever I try to talk to him he always has some sarcastic comment. I don’t think I’ve ever held a normal conversation with him,” he said as he unplugged his laptop and moved it to the coffee table in the Livingroom, only gone for a brief moment before he returned to the kitchen. Ten had raided the cabinets, scrounging around for whatever. He reached into the one next to the microwave, pulling out the bag of chocolates that Yuta had not known was there. Unwrapping the dark candy and popping it into his mouth, he let the rich taste melt in his mouth and coat his taste buds. Yuta hopped onto the island table in the kitchen, sitting on it with the tips of his shoes resting upon the tiled floor.

“You hungry?” He asked, tilting his head to the side and forward to observe the elder’s expression. The other just kinda frowned and took a slow breath, clicking his cheek.

“I guess,” He turned, closing and shoving the bag of wrapped chocolates back into the cupboard, “Maybe we could go out to eat for once. Go out with the crew from economics?”

“I was thinking about staying home,” Yuta cleaned the dirt from under his short nails, minimally making eye contact with the other, “I don’t think there’s anywhere we can go that serves what I have in mind.”

Ten squinted at him, making a move to head back over to the living room, probably to get his jacket. He stopped, though, catching the human’s movement out of the corner of his eye. Yuta had pushed up one of the sleeves on his sweater and extended his wrist, leaving it at an attractive angle that begged for attention. Ten tilted his head back and sighed, letting his head hang as he turned towards the younger with a gradual pivot. Yuta raised an eyebrow and quirked the corner of his lip, “Thought you could escape?”

“I was hoping you forgot,” Ten muttered, but owned up to it, “I guess we are eating in, then. Remind me to order take out after this, okay?”

Yuta jokingly raised his brow and gave a mocking salute, “No issue there, sir.”

Ten scoffed and grabbed Yuta’s arm and pretended to bite at it like a feral dog with a scowl on his face, earning him a slap of a sweater paw across the face. The brunette chuckled at the others pout, but his humor faded to a dull weight in his stomach as the vampire gave him a look as he thumbed at the flesh. He hadn’t exactly been thinking about how it felt last time, but he certainly didn’t forget. Luckily, there was no fear this time. It was comparative to a shot. You knew it was painful, but it didn’t take long and the ache was only for a brief moment. If anything, the most uncomfortable part was watching, but the human couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from the transfixing sight before him.

Rarely was Ten serious, but he handled him with such care. He remembered how his eyes seemed to light up, the pupils dilating extensively. It gave him the charms of something unreal, accentuating his already attractive face. All of this was from a _purely platonic_ standpoint, of course. 

From the angle Yuta had above Ten, both because of height and because of being sat on the counter, he could see the nape of the others neck arch as he bent over to lick at his skin. The angle fluctuated as he pressed his lips to a spot higher up than the last time, close to the inside of his elbow. 

“Ah, shit…” Yuta groaned as his friends fangs broke his skin with a muffled pop, sinking down till his whole mouth was latched firmly onto him like a constrictor. The pull of his blood to the vampires mouth made him feel hot, like the faster flow was creating friction within his veins and making him break into a light sweat. He didn’t even notice Ten’s arm was drifting before it landed on his 

His hand pressed against the side of his hips, his thumb dangerously close to somewhere it shouldn’t be. Yuta shrugged it off; He was probably just trying to get the human to stop squirming. Yuta’s face reddened anyway with whatever blood was able to fight the pull towards the hazardous creature devouring him. His chest seized with a particularly hard suck, breathing out softly but fast as Ten’s pace sped up. He slowly slid of the counter, the Vampires arm shifting to under his arm in order to support the weak-legged human. The raven dropped his hold on the brunette, letting the limb fall back to it’s owner’s side.

The human rested his forehead on the predator’s shoulder, his breath slowing as he calmed down. Strangely enough, the aftermath seemed worse than last time even though he took less blood and it didn’t hurt nearly as bad as the last time. 

“Yuta?” Ten asked. He sounded significantly more lucid than the last time. Although Yuta clearly heard him, it took a while for him to process and answer coherently.

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m fine…” He whispered. His voice cracked as he spoke.

Ten pulled away and held him at arm’s length, gently pushing him up onto the counter, “Maybe we should extend the time between feeding,” The raven suggested as he pulled out his cellphone and began to dial what Yuta presumed to be the take out place. Ten glanced at him periodically through his bangs, putting the phone to his ear. Yuta could hear the quite whispering of the ring’s vibration on the recipient’s end, “At least three extra days between feeding, okay?”

Yuta opened his mouth to rebuke the idea but found himself with no energy to argue, choosing to stay silent instead. He watched as Ten placed the order, not registering what he was requesting as he stumbled back off the counter. His shaky feet led him to the door, followed by the Vampires gaze. Yuta could always tell when he was being watched. Ten shrugged it off and went back to placing the order, letting the Japanese boy escape to his room.

The brunette let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he laid down on his bed. Something in the pit of his stomach was stirring. Something was changing.

He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter :) It was very fun and enjoyable to write. The next chapter will be the last, and shits gonna go down. Fair warning.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Heads Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble ensues Yuta's rash (and stupid) decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracklist:  
> Drip Drop – Taemin  
> Deeper Love – Botnek & I See MONSTAS  
> Perfect Storm - Sam Tsui  
> Free Somebody - Luna

It’s been three months. _Three fucking months._

Something had definitely changed between the two of them. Naturally, Yuta hid all signs of any discomfort for the sake of his friend. After all, they didn’t act different in any other way besides the feeding sessions becoming so… intimate. 

What was worse was that Ten never seemed to remember any of it, at least in detail. How is hands began to drift up his shirt, how he laid the Japanese boy on the couch and trapped him between his legs, how the last time he had fed from Yuta he had swayed from his arm to biting his shoulder. The bastard had enough rationality to be embarrassed at least. Jaehyun had teased him for the entire last like week. His Economics lecturer smothered his laughs at the bickering, finding Yuta’s plight oh-so-funny. So, obviously, he began to avoid the Vampire now. It was selfish, he knew, but with all he had given to the other, he believed he at least earned a day to himself.

This, in consequence, explained why he was currently in a taxi with Jaehyun and Taeil. Yuta, being the brilliant and wise man he was, thought it was a good idea to avoid his problems. _What I’m doing is perfectly healthy._

“Yuta, what you’re doing is _really unhealthy,”_ Jaehyun pressed, giving the Japanese a look that spelt disappointment, “Just admit it, you-!”

Yuta turned sharply and glared at the younger, “I have nothing to admit. I have other friends besides Ten, you know,” He huffed, muttering, “I don’t have to be with him every waking moment…”

Jaehyun opened his mouth to justify himself, only to be cut off by Taeil’s hand slapping over his mouth, “First of all, shut the hell up.” Yuta stuck out his tongue at his retrained classmate. The brunette frowned at him, “You too, Yuta.”

The Korean ignored his friend’s annoying behavior, “Give him time, Jae. Yuta, do what you need to do just… don’t do anything you wouldn’t usually do. I don’t know what’s going on between you two or how Ten’s involved, but cut the shit. I want my friends back,” he muttered, “Idiots…”

Yuta snorted bitterly, “I should’ve gone alone…” He shrugged off the hand Jaehyun put of his shoulder, tilting his body to the cab’s window. He watched the metallic white paint bordering the road rush by, glimmering under the edge of headlights and a sheer layer of water. Normally Yuta wouldn’t have gone out on a night like this, where the roads were slick and crashes were more likely. He knew in the back of his mind that this could end badly. They could crash, they could get soaked to the bone, and even worse… Ten could figure out where he was.

He loved his friend but _that was the exact problem._

As soon as he realized what he was feeling was not normal, he freaked out. Internally, but it was still just as detrimental to his focus and health as an outburst. Even Doyoung noticed, and he was usually only focused on when his next break was. He _had_ to escape anything that reminded him of the attractive vampire, if just for one night. He didn’t want to screw up their friendship; Ten was too important to him to have his fucking hormones get in the way.

He knew he was going to be mad at himself for getting mad at Jaehyun later, and even more for dragging poor Taeil into it… He pushed the thought into the corner of his mind for now. He couldn’t afford the extra anxiety. He was going to go in that club and flirt with people, lots of them. Preferably people with as little resemblance to Ten as possible. Blonde, different haircut, preferably female, different lip… God, Ten’s lips…

He had to mentally slap himself, chastising himself for thinking about him again. Maybe the best method would be to just not think. _“Why am I like this...”_ He muttered, closing his eyes tightly as if in pain. When he opened them the world seemed as if had been smeared. The rain mixed with blurriness of his vision made the outside world to look like an oil painting that had been blended one too many times around the edges.

He let himself zone out, barely noticing that they had arrived at the club. Jaehyun hit his shoulder lightly, gesturing for him to get out of the car. Yuta’s eyes immediately brightened, looking forward to losing himself in the music and getting shit faced. He put his jacket over his head to protect himself from the rain as he dashed from the car to the club, ducking under the overhang in front of the door. The bouncer gave him a look up and down, nodding for him and the others to go in. He heard him mutter something, unable to make it out. Clearly, though, Taeil understood what he said as he was cracking up.

Yuta turned around, yelling over the music to ask what he said. Taeil laughed hard shaking his head no. Yuta punched his shoulder hard, and the brunette yielded with his hands up. He was still laughing as he answered him, “Dude, he called you a twink!”

“A what?”  
Taeil stared at him, letting out a single awkward laugh with a gaping mouth, “You know what? Nevermind.”

Yuta tried to insist but the Korean disappeared into the crowd, mixing in with the strangers coating the dance floor. He turned to Jaehyun to ask him only to find him flirting on the side with… _was that Doyoung?_

He shook off the image of his friend flirting shamelessly with his coworker. He didn’t even know Doyoung went to clubs. _What kind of sorcery is this?_

Deciding to get a drink, he headed to the bar, parting the sea of clients with a charming smile and subtle shoves that he blamed on other people. Eventually, he got to the front flagging down the bartender and ordering a double shot of vodka. He wanted to get at least drunk enough to forget what he was here for, but not enough to have to go home too quickly. He’d comeback for more, of course, but later on. He’d much rather make out with the dyed red head he saw on the dance floor than go home and struggle with his urge to suck his Thai best friends dick.

He knocked back the crystal glass, downing the burning vodka in one straight gulp. He bit back a gag as it raced down his throat, creating a bonfire in the pit of his stomach. It definitely wasn’t the first time he had drunk, but he hadn’t eaten anything before he came here. His stomach acid mingling with the toxin was almost too strong for him to handle, but he bore with it anyway, opting to scrunch up his face in favor of regurgitating the liquid. The flames helped him forget the searing cold of Ten’s hands gripping onto wrist.

He took a step into the crowd, letting the writhing bodies around him do the rest of the work. They sucked him in, fleeting touches on his body urging him to join them. A girl drug a finger under his jaw before pressing it to his lips, mimicking how someone would hush another. She gave him a cunning smile, seemingly capturing his attention. She grabbed him and placed his hand on her hip, easing him into dancing. Yuta smiled, and fiddled with her hair. It was midnight black, just like…

He pushed her away slightly, leaving her in confusion as he slinked off to the edge of the crowd. “Maybe I need another shot,” He muttered to himself. He looked up at the crowd and saw more similarities between them and Ten even if they weren’t there. He frowned, going back up to the bar. The bartender gave him a small smile, asking what he wanted with a yell over the blaring music. He pursed his lips, about to order a shot when he changed his mind, “Another double shot, please,” Yuta sighed.

The bartender gave him a smile, “Rough night.”

“Rough month,” The brunette grimaced, “How much do you think I can drink without having to get my stomach pumped?”

A double and single shot of Vodka later, Yuta was stumbling back onto the dance floor. This time people bore much less resemblance to the vampire, looking more like a blur filter had been put over their faces and bodies. The human grabbed the first person he saw, a white haired guy who looked to be more sober than he was and probably a bit older. They smiled; leaning forward and dragging Yuta down by a calloused hand so he was level with slightly shorter male.

“What brings you here?” He said, voice somehow loud enough to reach Yuta’s ears despite him barely showing any sign of vocal strain. 

Yuta laughed, albeit stumbling a little. They guy steadied him with a quick hand to his arm, knitting his fingers tightly in his jacket. The human didn’t find the behavior suspicious, too drunk to notice the habits that only a wild predator would have. The soft lips near his were mesmerizing, soft, and plush. 

“What usually brings a person to a bar?” He joked, running a hand through the strangers undercut. It was black in comparison to the straight white - almost lilac - locks on top. 

“Usually people come to get drunk and forget, hookup, and have fun,” Yuta took a sharp breath as the other began to lead him to the back, wrapping a hand tightly around his wrist. The white haired male smiled, “I’m kinda hoping you’re here for all three.”

Normally Yuta wouldn’t trust such a smooth talker, but that was a minor fact as of now. He was drunk, and the charming man was right about one thing: He wanted to forget. 

“I’m sure you can help me with that,” Yuta said, losing all humor in his voice. The chocolate eyes of the male in front of him seemed to darken a shade, his kind smile slowly changing to one that seemed more cat-like than human. Yuta felt like a mouse that had been trapped in a corner. He ignored himself, pushing it into the back of his head right as the shorter male pushed him into the wall at the back of the club.

 _“I’m sure I can…”_ Yuta ignored the stabbing feeling in his stomach as the man crushed his mouth onto his, fiddling around with his hand somewhere to the side. Yuta realized he was opening the door to the back alley. 

“Stop, what are you-” He exclaimed as he was pulled through the door and pushed hard against the wall opposite the club. Yuta quickly realized something was off when the man pinned him to the bricks, holding his hands to either side of his head. The human thrashed and kicked, even hitting the assailant in the crotch with his knee. The white haired male growled, bearing his teeth…

_Fuck._

_The bastard is a vampire._

Yuta thrashed harder. If he could get him off him, if even for just a moment, he could call someone. The police were a maybe, but they probably wouldn’t be able to get there in time before he was already drained and cold. Jaehyun was out of the question… He was human. He’d be slaughtered in a minute. Ten... No, Yuta refused to call him. He could do this by himself.

He went still; He stopped fighting the white blonde. The vampire breathed heavily, chuckling to himself. The grip loosened on the humans grip, just enough for Yuta to have some hope. The vampire breathed on his neck, licking a stripe up the side. His skin prickled, feeling like a trail of acid was seeping into his skin. He shuddered, trying to control his breathing. The vampire stopped moving, upon hearing the human swallow.

“Let me go,” Yuta whispered his voice almost ambient in the quiet streets. That club sure had good noise isolation, he thought. The vampire scoffed, ignoring Yuta’s words. 

Yuta gasped as the vampire grazed his fangs over his neck. He was seething inside, lashing his leg out and kicking the vampire in the chest with his heel. His soccer skills came in handy, leading for the kick to be strong enough to knock the guy off him and back a few steps. He grunted, brown eyes flaring up to a warmer, almost luminescent shade. Yuta grappled to the side, looking something, _anything._ His hand landed on something cold and smooth, gripping around its circumference as the vampire lunged for him, hands extended like a untamed wildcat. Yuta swung with no hesitance. 

The metal bar upper cut the vampire under the jaw, leading to him slipping and falling on his back with a loud, exasperated cry. Yuta spared little time watching, only catching a glance of the nasty cut from jaw to cheek before making a break for it. A figure appeared at the end all the alley way, just about Yuta’s height with hair as dark as the night shadowing over the city they called home. Yuta’s reaction surprised his self, crying out for the familiar silhouette to help him. His legs carried him double time till he arrived safely at Ten’s side. His thoughts were running a mile a minute, cursing every decision he’s ever made in his life.

_Fuck sexual attraction, fuck emotions, fuck clubs, fuck vampires, fuck alcohol, fuck-_

“Taeyong?” Ten whispered as the vampire who had tried to kill him stepped out of the darkness, nursing his wound with a hiss. He looked up, surprise plaguing his face at the sight of Yuta’s friend. He looked from Ten, to Yuta, then back to Ten. His expression paled.

“Fuck,” Taeyong sighed, holding out the hand that wasn’t clasping his gushing wound as a symbol of innocence, “Ten, I swear I didn’t mean- I didn’t know he was yours, I swear!” 

Ten’s eyes went black, his light shadowed over like an eclipse. The white haired vampire gulped, holding his hand up and taking a step back into the alley. Ten nodded but didn’t lessen his glare in the slightest. Yuta’s mouth opened a bit as the raven haired vampire grabbed his wrist, ensuring the grip was light in case the younger was still skittish from the trauma he had been put through. Yuta caught the gaze of the vampire lurking in the shadows, shivering at the memory of his near-death experience. He wondered how Ten knew him.

The thought was stored in the back of his mind as Ten flagged down a taxi, gently prompting the younger to get into the vehicle. He shut the door behind him, getting in from the other side. The car ride from the club was far less eventful than the car ride to the club. Ten turned towards the window, completely ignoring the Japanese male. Yuta got the hint. Neither of them said a word for the entire duration of the ride.

Upon arriving Ten handed the driver the due payment, getting out of the car and heading to their apartment without even prompting for the younger to follow. Yuta quickly thanked the diver before running after the elder, settling for walking a small distance behind him. The cold attitude emanating off Ten in waves scared him. The elder had never been this mad, at least not around Yuta. He cringed, knowing that he was the reason Ten was so angry. He’d been avoiding him for weeks, and Ten was… Ten was done.

He chose to stay quiet as they went up in the elevator, standing in opposite corners and looking duly at the tope colored walls, afraid of upsetting the vampire further. He let Ten walk ahead of him when the doors opened, following after him like a lost baby duck, head kept low. He had nothing to be ashamed of… but he never wanted or intended for his friend to be hurt. It hurt to see him in pain, especially because of him. 

Ten opened the doors with a jingle of his keychain, seamlessly entering the room in one fluid movement. Yuta noted that he didn’t put his jacket on the coat rack like he usually did, instead heading to his room without a backwards glance. Yuta realized he hadn’t yet entered the apartment, having to lunge for the door so it didn’t shut on him. The solid wood, although probably synthetic, met his hand at an odd angle. He cringed, holding his hand as he closed the door behind him. He rubbed his neck, remembering how the Vampire, Taeyong, had nearly bit him in the damp back alley. His eyes remained on Ten, gears turning in his head as he realized, “You were supposed to feed from me today.”

The raven’s hand paused, letting the doorknob snap back into place as he let it go. He took a deep breath before turning towards the younger, his eyes rising to meet Yuta’s stern yet apologetic ones. He opened his mouth to speak, or more likely object, Yuta’s reminder. The human raised his voice above the beginning rasp of Ten’s vocal cords, cutting him off.

“Let me make it up to you,” Yuta knew the determination in his voice was audible to the elder, being able to tell despite the Vampire’s eyes remaining unchanged. The human stayed put, but further provoked the vampire by sliding off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor in favor of having to break eye contact to put it on the rack. Next was the shirt, smirking as Ten’s eyebrows rose in surprise when he took the hemline and lifted it. The vampire rushed forward smacking away his hand from his shirt, letting the fabric fall back into place. He reached for the human’s wrist, looking up to Yuta for permission. 

Yuta shook his head, pulling his hand away from the vampires and tapping his neck instead. The brunette smiled a little as Ten’s mouth dropped a bit, his lips separated as he stared at the pulsing vein Yuta’s index finger traced. 

“You want me too…” Ten mimicked a biting motion towards his neck. 

The vampire gave him a skeptical look, searching for any sign that Yuta was short on confidence, but he found none. The look the human was giving him made his stomach burn, wanting to taste the fire with the addictive fluid that rushed through Yuta’s veins. He leaned forward, brushing his nose against the brunette’s jawline before he sunk his needle point fangs into his skin.

Yuta gasped, the sensation of his blood rushing up and out his neck being far different from how it felt compared to his wrist. If he thought his ache was bad when his wrist was the victim, it was amplified massively when his throat was subject to the abuse. 

Ten’s lips moved across his skin, the pressure varying from delicate to rough. Yuta licked his lips, wanting to return the favor in an area that friends weren’t supposed to desire, at least not normal friends. The human brought up a hand and knitted his fingers in Ten’s smooth, dark hair. The contrast between his beige skin and the pitch black locks was like the contrast between him and the strands owner. They were vastly different, but compatible in a way that made Yuta dizzy. 

His breathing quickened, small gasps escaping his mouth. He panted unashamedly, his previous exhaustion from the run in with Taeyong long forgotten. He wouldn’t be able to keep this up forever, though. He wanted to stop preferably _before_ he felt the usual symptoms of blood loss. 

He used the grip he had on Ten’s hair to pull him away, the vampires dilated and unfocused eyes rising to Yuta’s face. The human tracked a droplet of blood that seeped from the corner of the vampire’s lips, slipping down his chin ever so slowly. He couldn’t help it. He leaned forward hesitantly as first before deciding. 

_Fuck it.gasoline_ all over it. 

He pulled away, letting the Japanese man breathe for a second before he made his suggestion, “Bedroom?”

Yuta grinned, his breath audible and subtly raspy, “Yeah, let’s-”

Ten ignored him, already grabbing his hand and dragging him to their bedroom. He opened the door abruptly, borderline slamming it open. It hit the doorstop with such force that it bounded back, Yuta having to push it aside as he followed through. Ten let go of his hand, catching him off guard when he shoved him onto the bed. The vampire gripped the bottom of Yuta’s shirt, pulling it over his head with a sharp tug. Yuta shivered as the elder eyeballed his chest, biting his lip as the sight. It felt good to be wanted; especially when it was by the man he’s had both a sexual and emotional hard on for for the last three months.

Ten grinned, stripping off his own shirt before working off Yuta’s belt and jeans as well, leaving him in nothing at all. Yuta hadn’t exactly… worn underwear that day. He cursed when Ten got on his knees, suddenly sucking the tip of Yuta’s hard dick in his mouth. He gave the crown licks and kisses, teasing the slit with small flicks of the tongue while he took of his own pants. He took his mouth off – to more efficiently and with less contortion – take off the jeans and boxers that were suffocating his cock. He moaned as his member sprung free, already curving up to his stomach from how turned on he was. 

He stood up, straddling the human, letting their cocks rub together with varying speeds. He quit the foreplay soon after, pushing the younger flat on his back instead. He kissed him, playing with his nipples lightly, twisting and scratching his stomach with patterns that sent blood straight to Yuta’s dick. He moaned, turning away from the kiss in order to breathe properly. 

Ten huffed, pushing Yuta up and sliding down the bed simultaneously till his head was settled between the younger’s lean, long thighs. He didn’t mind the insistent and periodic clamp they had on him, pushing them to the sides so they were nearly flat against the bed with his knees in the air. The raven took the head of the brunette’s dick in his mouth, moaning around his length as he bobbed up and down on his length. It was gratifying to hear the noise he could rouse from the other, the taste of pre-cum on his lips accompanied by high cries and wanton moans leaving the vampire thirsty for more, to give the boy a reason to _never_ search for another to satisfy him.

“Fuck, oh my God, Ten! Fuck!” Yuta yelled, dragging out the “u” of his second curse as Ten pressed on his abdomen, sucking relentlessly. The sensation drew out erratic moans, his back sweetly arching in the air.

Ten grinned, “Wanna try something?”

Yuta only moaned. He didn’t care what the other threw at him, as long as it involved that sinful mouth of his. 

Yuta gasped as Ten suddenly switched around on him, the Thai man’s cock dangling in front of his face as he went back down on the brunettes member. Yuta laid there, shocked and stiff. Ten dropped his hips a bit, letting his cock rub against Yuta’s red lips, “Come on, babe. _Suck.”_

Yuta obeyed, hesitant at first, but becoming less tentative as he was rewarded with moans dripping with lust from Ten’s mouth. A string of curses left the vampire’s mouth as Yuta took him enthusiastically, letting his hands creep upwards till they had settled on his hips. He played with his firm ass, teasing where they met his thighs with scrapes of his thumbs. Ten must’ve decided he was getting too cocky as he smacked the side of his ass with a loud slap, licking down past his balls to lick at the section in between them and his entrance.

Yuta gasped but paid no mind, insisting with his hands and tongue for Ten to sit back and enjoy his ministrations. Eventually the raven gave up, sitting back and letting the younger tongue-fuck his ass. He gasped as the brunette moaned, rutting his hips up in the air against nothing and squirming as Ten messed with his nipples. He twisted them lightly, making them sensitive before he licked his fingers and rubbed them against the aggravated buds. Yuta writhed and cried, gasping against his skin.

“Are you gonna squirm for me, baby? Cry?” His voice was light but his tone was teasing, “You want me to finger fuck you? Kiss your ass and get you off? Would you like that, babe?”

Yuta whined, half pushing Ten off on him half sliding out from under him. The vampire spun around, pushing the younger back to the mattress as soon as he had sat up. His breathe left him as Ten tilted his head up so a scathing, oversensitive kiss, letting their saliva mix and mingle. The human could still taste traces of his own blood in the others mouth. 

He heard rummaging, probably through the bedside drawer. His suspicions were confimed when he heard the definite “bang!” of it being slid shut. He whimpered at the thought of what was to come when he heard the pop of a lube bottle accompanied by the quiet sound of it pouring all over Ten’s fingers. He got even more worked up than before, clenching his legs together and squirming at the idea.

Ten smiled down at him, seemingly softer than before. It was a distraction though, leading to Yuta jerking at the sudden but welcome intrusion.

“Ah fuck!” He cried as Ten slid a finger in his ass, crooking it in a way that rubbed directly on his prostate. He could feel his cock dripping on his stomach, begging for some sort – any sort – of release. His back arched off the mattress, pushing down on the finger. He gasped as another finger and Ten’s tongue were added, the muscle flicking at the rim. The saliva facilitated the slide, letting his long, thin fingers push in and out, hooking at the rim occasionally to make sure he was stretched. The vampire made quick work of reducing Yuta to a crying, begging mess. 

“Oh, fuck… Oh my God, Ten!” He cried out, trying to find purchase in his skin. No matter how he moved to relief himself, nothing seemed to work. His eyes watered as Ten continued his ministrations, the vampires mouth moving to peck at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He gasped as they broke the soft flesh, pricking a vein with blood sweeter than Ten’s ever tasted. He smirked against the bruising skin, thinking about how it would feel to bite the younger when he was at his peak. He pulled away, crawling on top of Yuta till his face was above his and their members teasingly brushed.

“What do you want, babe?” Ten teased, watching as a drop of blood fell from his lips onto Yuta’s beige skin. He dipped down, licking the drop off. He could feel the boys skin shift as he gave him his answer.

“I think you know what I want,” Ten shivered as Yuta’s heels slid along the back of his thighs and ass, pushing him down till his engorged cock rubbed against his entrance. Ten ran his lubed hand up and down his ready cock.

“Is that so?” 

Yuta whined as Ten snapped his hips forward, letting himself go up to the tip in his ass. The feeling of his rim being stretched around the hot flesh made him buck his hips, Ten’s hand holding his hips down to prevent him from fucking himself on his cock. Ten licked and nipped at his ear, teasing Yuta relentlessly.

‘He’s going to be the death of me,’ He thought, breathing heavily at the sensation of Ten’s gyrating hips.

“What do you want me to do, Yuta?” He repeated, whispering in his ear. He pressed further into the younger, moaning right in his ear. Yuta broke, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck and back, pressing the vampire to him. It felt like there was no space between their hot bodies and it was driving him insane.

“I want your cock,” He whispered, closing his eyes to let himself feel everything, “Please, just fuck me already. I can’t take it anymore.”

Ten chuckled, but it came out as a deep rasp instead. His voice didn’t fare much better either, “As you wish.”

Ten restrained his hands as he pushed in and out, gradually going deeper and deeper into the human’s heat. Yuta clenched around him, crescendoing every time he rubbed against his prostate. If he thought the beginning was good, than this was euphoric. It sent jolts straight to his cock as his hole was abused.

“You’re so fucking tight…” Yuta would’ve grinned at the praise if his mouth wasn’t hanging open in silent moans. This by far wasn’t his first time, but it was the first time he’s felt like this. In love was a stretch, but the possibility of it wasn’t. Moaning because your best friend’s cock was deep in your ass was, though. He wished he could change _“best friends”_ to _“lovers.”_ They might already be that, but fuck if he knew.

He cursed as he felt his climax coming, rolling his hips up to meet Ten’s as he bottomed out before pulling back to the tip and repeating. It felt like hot coils were burning in his abdomen, just waiting to spring loose in release. Ten wasn’t much better, moaning praise loudly in his ear about how good he was and how badly he wanted to reward him.

“Fuck!” Yuta cried, “Fuck, _I love you so fucking much.”_

Ten’s movement stuttered, his thrusts failing to keep in pace as his eyes refocused on Yuta’s face in  
disbelief.

_Shit_ , Yuta thought, _Way to let your drunken stupor forever fuck up your relationship with-_

Ten met his lips, slowly moving in him as he took the time to calm Yuta down. He was smiling against his lips, the same golden smile that Yuta was used to seeing when he was in his happiest moments. He got the message, letting out a relieved cry as he kissed back, looping his arms around the elder’s neck. _Why am I such an emotional drunk?_

Ten pulled away, his eyes gleaming with affection that was now okay to show. He leaned down, letting their foreheads touch, “I love you, too.” 

It was just a mere whisper, a shadow of Yuta’s loud, drunken confession, yet it was so monumental to the younger. It felt like his chest had exploded, sheer joy and relief coating his every nerve like gold leaf. Of course, being Yuta, as well as drunk, he just had to ruin the moment. 

“Is this love-fucking now?” He muttered a stupid smile on his face. It wasn’t in him to be embarrassed anymore, “because that would be preferable." 

“Sure,” Ten smiled, brushing a hair away from Yuta’s forehead, “I’m pretty sure you mean _‘Making love,’_ but love-fucking works too.” 

The corner of Yuta’s lip turned up at his words, leading to him stealing a quick kiss with giggle, “Press play?” 

The vampire scoffed and shook his head, yet resumed his actions anyway, whispering into his ear, “You’re such a fucking nerd.” 

He began picking up speed, reminding Yuta that, _yes, he was still in his ass._ The younger moaned, jerking as the friction got rougher and rougher. The feeling of Ten’s member rushing in and out of him along with the knowledge of his requited love was maddening, driving him to the brink of his binds. 

Yuta clenched as Ten bit his neck for the third time that evening, a spasm racking his body as he cummed all over his chest. He gasped out loud, a chorus of _“fucks!” “you’re so fucking goods”_ and _“I love yous”_ leaving his mouth like water. 

The white ribbons draped his abdomen, slicking their chests as Ten let himself fall on the younger, reaching a hand down and milking the Japanese boy’s dick to the very last drop as he synchronously came in his ass. Yuta sighed, his breath quivering as he felt himself be filled with the sweet white liquid. Ten hummed, removing his fangs from the younger’s neck that he forgot had even been there. 

All a sudden everything felt sore, and although pleasant, Yuta was also tired as fuck. Ten tried to prompt him to get out of bed so they could shower together, but received a weak whap instead of the human’s compliance. Yuta closed his eyes, opening one to give Ten a sleepy look. 

“Hold me?” He whispered. He didn’t have the audacity to be nervous post-sex. 

Ten smiled, stroking Yuta’s forehead with an open palm. The younger could be rather endearing when he wasn’t awake enough to insult the elder, “Sure,” He whispered, “I’ll hold you.” 

_“Thanks,”_ Yuta whispered, “You know, I didn’t mean to confess to you that way. Especially tonight.” 

Yuta felt the Thai man’s arms tighten, “Why? Do you regret it?” 

“No!” he readily rebuked and borderline squawked, “I don’t. I meant it… I really, really meant it.” 

Ten hummed happily, nuzzling into his shoulder, _“Good.”_

Yuta let that sink in. He bit his lip, holding back a smile as he nodded off to sleep, feeling like all is well. 

____________________

“TEN!” Yuta snapped up in bed at the sound of frantic pounding on the front door. He quickly shook the other awake, recognizing the voice on the other side of the wall. 

_“Ten, wake up!”_

The other man was already on his way to the door, ripping it open angrily to be met with the source of irritation. The white of the white haired male’s eyes were red. 

_Was that from tears?_

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Ten instigated. 

Taeyong shuddered, his lips fluttering unsteadily as he spoke. He gripped the door, trying not to fall down. 

_"I need your help,”_ He whispered, and subsequently collapsed. Yuta stared at the body of his passed-out assistant from earlier. 

_"What the fuck had happened?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who read this! I edited 8/10/2016 to change the smut and add a proper lead in to the sequel. 
> 
> P.s: Definitely going to have a Winyong sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this awesome poster that NCTH4NKS made: http://imgur.com/Fcq2rOl


End file.
